Tonight And The Rest of My Life
by Teddi Temple
Summary: Short smut. Just read. And then review. Even if you hate it!


Standard **_disclaimer_** inserted here.

This is an a juicy excerpt, a taste if you will, of a longer story I've been writing. So any feedback would be fantastic!

* * *

**Tonight and the Rest of My Life**

_**Atlantic Ocean 1943, 400 ft down. **_

"…Keep your head down, watch each others backs..." Angel instructed the remnants of the crew, following behind him as he navigating through the narrow space of the Sub. " … stay alert, follow our lead, and we'll get out of this. Alright?" Angel turned the corner into another just as dank region of the Submarine. Only this one littered with corpses of what used to be the crew.

The remaining 5 members of the crew stood horror-stuck, yet fearless at the sight of the lifeless bodies of their friends. " Lawson; this is Spike, and the Prince of Lies. Put 'em to work if you need 'em." Angel introduced ever so nonchalantly. Lawson, and the rest of the crew redirected their attentions away from their lifeless friends and onto the two lifeless enemies in the middle of the room.

One pale average sized man, if he were in fact a man, wearing a S.S. Nazi jacket, with hair so jet black and slicked back you'd have thought he just stepped inside from a torrential downpour, gave a half-ass salute. The other an elfin, goblin-esque figure, a sight straight out of a nightmare, looked about in a curious amazement.

Lawson began to spew out orders to the few of the crew, but was cut off by an intensely loud _CLANK_ and a release, all eyes turned toward the entry hatch. _Almost_ every ones nerves were on end, questioning what might possibly be coming from behind this door, could it be more monsters? Nazis? To the crew's relief it was 3 more live crewmembers. " Stay Back!" Lawson ordered to them with a shout.

" What the hell happened _here_!" O'Reilly, one of the sailors who'd just joined the party inquired sternly lifting his helmet from his head. He took a step in front of the smallest sailor almost as if to shield the sailor from the carnage. The two taller members look to their sub-mates and the 3 other strange men, one of them exceptionally strange. Lawson sighed deeply; he really didn't have the answers to what exactly had happened. The rest of the crew didn't know what to say. Angle didn't say anything just looked downward. The Prince of Lies merely continued to click his insanely long fingernails together in the creepiest way possible, all while still perplexed by the fact they were underwater. Spike stood with his arms folded, and a cocky smirk plastered on his face, his tongue coiled behind his teeth, looking quite pleased with himself and the situation.

"Aye, looks like we forgot a few extra anchovies." Spike chuckled.

"Spike!" Angel barked.

Lawson, started in again on directing his remaining crew to their duties. "Spinelli, you're at the helm. Tyler, you're going to have to handle bow and stern for now. O'Reilly and Knight back to the engine room."

Knight's blood began to boil when Lawson gave the order. Who died and made him boss? Well Captain Franklin of course, but _THE NERVE! _Angel, Spike, and The Prince of Lies all sensed that someone's body temperature had just risen.

"Oh!" Spike chuckled again. " Someone doesn't fancy you much. Now, where does the Captain sit?" Lawson glanced at Spike and tossed his hand toward the Captain's chair as he shrugged him off.

"Hodge, you're on communications." Lawson went on. As O'Reilly grabbed Knight, the smallest of all the sailors by the arm, Knight, immediately shoved him and his hand away defensively.

"Oh, right." Spike said settling into the Captain's Chair. " And now, uh, who brings the captain his drink?" Both, Angel, and Lawson, were trying their very best to shun Spike. O'Reilly once again tried to grab Knight, by the arm to lead them to their assignment, Knight pushed O'Reilly, only this time with malice in the mix and he nearly lost his balance. Lawson, wanted to shout at Knight to keep order but he knew he couldn't. Knight moved toward the middle of the cabin with conviction, as those who remained in the same space watched the show. Knight bent down over Spike as Knight's hands fell onto his shoulders.

Spike, as stunned if not more, than the rest of the onlookers. His body eased a little however when it became clear that Knight was a woman, or rather a girl. However his body briefly tensed right up again as Knight straddled his lap. Spike at one of the few moments in his life, didn't know what to do, except for one part of him. All he could do was watch the show. She leaned back on him just a bit so she could get her helmet off. First revealing strands pale blond waves, and as her head tilted to the side one delectable artery, which unintentionally put Spike's game face on. She tossed it off and aside, shaking her head to get her long hair out of her face; Spike caught his first glimpse of her.

Inevitably, the out come would have be the same no matter what was revealed from under that helmet. But this Spike was not prepared for, not what he expected to find at the bottom of the ocean. She was beautiful. No. Gorgeous? No,...She was stunning. Angelic even. Two pallid gray pools bore into him for a only moment underneath two perfectly arched eye brows and blond waves she looked right into his yellow eyes and wasn't afraid. She smiled at him for only a second, it was a child like and dare he think it shy? Her body moved against his chest as she tilted her head to the side once again. Spike breathed deeply, not because he had to but out of old habit. "Right." he exhaled and snatched her up closer to him.

" Your drink, Captain." Her voice was small and brave yet he did detect a small quiver, as her heartbeat quickened.

"Layla, NO!" Lawson's voice cracked.

"All right. That's enough." Angel's deep brooding voice flooded everyone's ears and he moved to get her off him, whilst at the same time Spike bit into her. Only for him to draw back and de-vamp upon his first taste, Spike pushed Angel back aside as he examined the girl.

" What's say we take this else where, luv?" Spike licked her collar. She shut her eyes, sighed deeply and nodded her head. He forced the both of them to their feet and then whisked her off them.

"No!" Lawson repeated himself with a desperate grumble, and charged at Spike.

Spike dropping her legs propelled him back with one fist. "Fag off!" Layla stood at his side and watched showing no empathy for Lawson who was knelt over, winded and panting holding his chest only feet from the two of them, his eyes pleading with hers, but Layla's didn't respond. At that same moment Angel stood in front of the pair.

"Spike." Angel said sounding like a parent with his arms folded and feet firmly planted.

" What? She came to me. A willing participant, you all saw it." He reasoned

" She hasn't the conception what she'd be participating in."

" Is that right?" a wolfish grin dashed across Spike's mouth, and then peacefully moved Angel aside. He couldn't stop him. Couldn't stake him, even though he often wanted to, but for once Spike was right. She went to him of her own free will. The Vamp swooped up the little sailor once again and nodded his head to Angel, then exited the particular cabin.

"You're just going to let him take her?" Lawson managed over ragged breath, fumbling to stand back up.

"Savor our time with out Spike." Angel said plainly, hoping 'the littlest sailor' would keep him occupied and out of his hair for longer then he'd hoped. In fact until they reached land would suit him just fine.

"Sir, I'll savor my time with one less monster. But at the expense of my _fiancé_!" Lawson's voice cracked again as he shouted. Angel didn't know what to say as they heard the echo of a hatch lock only cabins away. But at least it became clear how a woman got to be on a war-sub.

Layla turned her back to the door she'd just secured, and gazed at the thing before her. The vampire gave her an official and animalistic once over. His head slightly cocked and tongue trade-markedly curled behind his teeth, he approved.

He knew she was scared now, if she wasn't before. Spike enclosed the space between them sealing it with a penetrating kiss and thrust of his body against hers. Her arms rose up encircling his neck then falling down along his sides feeling his strong arms, as cool predatory hands moved over her body, making her shudder. She slammed him back against a wall, letting her do so of course, with all of her mortal, female, and strength. He raised up a lithe leg and wrapped it round him enabling a better position to where his straining erection could rest. For a split second Spike questioned what he was doing, kissing a live girl. His answer? As he bloody well pleased!

Embracing her, his mouth moved from hers down her jaw down to her neck, and covered the wounds where blood had already started to dry. Spike lapped at what blood managed to escape since he'd been there last, and faithlessly began to consume her being. His cock kneading between her knees, aching to be released.

The liquid feel of his mouth on her skin and swell of his bulge against her, Layla felt her body overcome with heat. Her stomach knotted as combination of a laugh and a moan escaped her throat.

Her hot breath on his ear nearly drove him insane. He wanted nothing more to take this girl and ravage her at that very second. His mouth covered hers again and with his demon in full force, he grabbed hold of her and moved over toward one of the bunks, just as her fingers began to move south. His mouth never leaving hers, as she tore at his newly acquired coat and it fell at their feet. The vampire backed the girl up to a bunk and in tandem her knees gave way and slunk down to the mattress. Looking up at him, his demon melted away and Spike followed, kissed her shoulder and began to work her neck once more. Sensing her arousal as he leaned her back unto the bed.

"No, no, not here." She said soft and breathlessly. Spike looked up at her and let her get up wondering if he should have forced her down instead. His eyes followed her as she began to walk a shadowy corridor of bunks and cots, and he slowly stood. The shirt to her uniform went flailing to the floor and then she stopped at a specific cot, looking back at him, a coy smile curling at the corner of her lips. Her face so pure and chaste, but her eyes spoke only of lust and longing.

Spike hurriedly as he could followed suit to her removing his own shirt revealing a lean and picturesquely built chest. The existing scars that he bared only made him more appealing. Reaching for his belt just as he reached her, Layla forced his hands out of the way and seized his buckle herself. The space between them enclosed once more and they both tumbled back on the selected cot.

She looked up at him and smiled as she cupped one hand on his cheek, and the other continued to work on his belt. ' What is this?' Spike questioned himself again. No quicker could he have the thought, before his face contorted and let out a throaty growl, as she'd wrapped her hot little hand around him. Spike could have, and nearly did, deliver his load right then and there. He hadn't been prepared for that; no, he was _prepared,_ but off guard. Spike buried his face down beside her, taking pleasure in the flow of blood at hand, determined to not let a drop go to waste. She tasted like nothing he'd encountered before, even sweeter still than the blood of a slayer, or a small child, which he didn't even think were possible.

"Spike." She murmured his name for the first time, as she felt him fiddling about with the clasp to her bra. " I have to tell you. I'm a..." She whispered in between breaths all while inching his pants off with her feet.

" I know, pet." His deep husky voice didn't let her finish. At long last Spike had decided to just tear the under garment away followed by the rest of their clothing.

" I need to feel you inside me." She whispered her plea, running her fingers through his hair. Spike obliged eagerly, elated at the lack of torturous four play.

It'd been months since Dru had left him. He hadn't had a good shag in nearly a year. Relief couldn't come fast enough. (No pun intended) Afraid he may spill before he'd gotten decent touch. Layla gasped and her back arched at the feel of his girth converging into her. He watched as he gradually burrowed the length of his member into her hot core, and two tiny feet massaged and thrashed at the back of his calves. Spike leaned up and kissed her forehead when he'd fully enveloped himself in her. ' What was that?' flooded her mind immediately after he'd done so.' That! What was that? That wasn't this. That wasn't what we were doing! That was …loving?' Layla's mind raced, but within seconds forgot all about it.

Spike closed his eyes as his hips slowly began to roll onto hers and he felt her nails pierce into his considerably well muscled back. Their bodies melding together, stretching into her in places no man had been before and now never would. God she felt so good beneath him, so soft and warm. That alone was nearly enough to do him in. Fiery every part of her, as his mouth explored her upper body.

Experiencing pangs that shot all the way into her gut from the feeling of his cock forcing through her, only rivaled by the increasing pleasure. She gently kissed his shoulder, swept away at the fact he'd been so tender with her. Their gaze met, and Spike increased his pace but kept his movements long and thrusty. With every motion Spike could hear her whimper into his ear, the way a kitten might. Every whimper threatening him closer and closer to sweet release, unsure how long he could preserver bliss, it'd been so long. Too long.

Shallow breath followed by a delicate arm sprung up round his neck, her body trembled as her orgasm took hold. Vamping out again as his own climax over powered his will, he began to drain her impulsively. Still, she met him trust for thrust until she was too weak. Scorching walls clamped down tighter around his engorged shaft sending him into oblivion. Intensely spilling into her over and over, growling against hemorrhaging skin then adverted back as closed eyes rolled back into his head.

As though magnets were implanted in their lips, mouths once again covered the others, deep and passionate this kiss was. In places, Spike punctured parts of his own mouth, as their tongues tangled together tasting her own blood and his. Nimble fingers twirled and stroked the ends of his dark hair, while her heartbeat slowed. Spike pulled away and nuzzled her wounds briefly, when he heard her heart in that ever so familiar, terrible rhythm.

Layla's arm fell and she closed her eyes only for a moment as she sighed. Her fingertips traced the ridged features of his face admiringly as the two of shared a moment in silence. Finally her eyes quivered and gazed into his one last time.

Everything was turning progressively darker. ' Wait! Can't I stay just a little longer?' was the last thing she thought before everything went black. And then she was gone. Spike lay his head down on her pert breast, demon diminishing. What was this he was feeling? Sad? Sorry? Surely not! Okay, maybe a little bit remorseful, but why? This is what he did! Vampire, yeah! Lifting his head again he looked at her, so peaceful and calm. And why wasn't she afraid of him! Angrily, Spike withdrew him self from her so he wouldn't be tempted to fornicate with a literal corpse. With a loud roar of frustration leapt out of the bed, and collected himself and his thoughts. Over his shoulder he looked back at her again, still and quiet.

Spike on his last nerve, hoisted up her lifeless body up from underneath the arms to shake her with all of his frustration. But wait. Her body was still fevered with warmth, and ever more beautiful even in death. A slight scoff escaped his throat. Gently, he put her body back down upon the cot, and with a roll of his eyes and toss of the shoulders rested his body back down too. Spike held her body against his until she was no longer warm, and he'd drifted to sleep.

* * *

Spike awoke on the cot unsure how long he'd slept. A few hours he figured. Looking over at the leftovers next to him, he swiftly got up and found his pants. Buckling his belt a thought crossed his mind, no one could ever know what he'd just done, he doubted ever being able to live such a thing down.

Finding his cigarettes in one of his pockets, Spike moved across the cabin and settled down on a bottom bunk. Lighting up, and looking back at the lifeless body once again, he was glad he'd changed his mind and didn't vamp her. He thought as a train of smoke departed between his lips. She was far too good a soul; he knew that when he first tasted her. Knowing that if she were to come back, she wouldn't have been whatever she was in life. A real monster he imagined. Or perhaps she'd also go completely sack of hammers; one insane vampire lover had been enough for one eternity. For a split second thought he should have left her alive. Spike lay on that very same bottom bunk continuing on with his cigarette. Pondering if he should go back out and play nice with tall-dark-and-forehead and the rest of the fish. Spike decided he'd rather stay with the cadaver.


End file.
